


Heaven is anywhere when I'm with you

by Windfighter



Series: MCU rarepairs bingo [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Asexual Character, Drinking, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: 5 times Rhodey and Tony cheated at 7 minutes in heaven and one time they didn't





	Heaven is anywhere when I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU Rarepair bingo, filling the square "7 min in haeven", and starting of with a rarepair that's not that rare ops. But I really wanted to try and write some Tony/Rhodey so here we go!
> 
> I've never played that so I honestly had no idea what I was getting myself into, and any mistakes in describing it I blame on that. I had a lot of fun writing this though.

#1

Anthony came into James' life like a whirlwind of caffeine and machine parts. Their first week together was horrible – Anthony had no idea what a regular sleeping schedule was and James needed at least 5 hours of sleep each night. Their first night sharing a room Anthony came home drunk at two in the morning and it didn't get better. One month in they had fallen into routine and made it work. They worked together on the occassional project, Anthony would constantly ask James' questions about everything while he was inventing stuff and it somehow made studying easier. James started following Anthony to parties to make sure he didn't get smashed and Anthony introduced James to people. Which is how they found themselves in a couch in the middle of a party one evening. Anthony had a drink in one hand, his other arm wrapped around James' shoulder and he was leaning close, talking about his latest invention.

”Alright everyone!” the person holding the party called out. ”Time for seven minutes in heaven!”

People were being shoved into the closet, seven minutes later (”5 minutes and 34 seconds”, Anthony muttered) they emerged with clothes and hair ruffled. Anthony was shoved in a couple of times and emerged with lipstick on his cheek which he immediately dried off before sitting down with James again. James was fidgetting in the couch.

”Anyone you got your eyes on?” Anthony smiled.

”I'm ace”, James whispered.

”What?”

”Asexual. I'm not... I don't...”

”James!” The host noticed him. ”You haven't been in the closet yet!”

”I spend every day in it”, James whispered, low enough so only Anthony could hear it.

”Who wants seven minutes in heaven with James?!”

James sank into the couch at the host's question. Cheers echoed around the room, hands shot into the air. Anthony wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

”Back off beauties, he's mine.”

He winked at James, forced him up from the couch and led him into the closet. The door was closed behind them, music volume turned up. Anthony unbuttoned jame's shirt, shot him a shy smile. James tried stopping him.

”They'll ask questions”, Anthony muttered. ”Just let me...”

James stopped moving. Anthony ruffled his own hair, loosened his tie. He tilted his head and stared at James.

”5 minutes left. Can you do the goofy grin?”

”Uh...”

”Okay, just go for flustered instead. What's it like?”

”Being flustered?”

”Being ace?”

James shrugged.

”It's just a part of me? I'm not broken.”

”I didn't think you were. Shit, have people tried to fix you? You don't have to answer. Can you do hugs?”

”What is this, 20 questions?”

”Just wondering.”

”I can do hugs.”

”Good. Three minutes left. I'm going to fake kiss you when they open the door, I need you to wrap your arms around me when that happens, okay?”

”What's a fake kiss?”

”You want to practice? Don't worry, it's nothing.”

”Why are you doing this?”

”This way you'll have a plausible reason to skip out if you're on a party without me and they'll probably avoid flirting with you. 2 minutes left, but they're going to keep us in here for 8 so make that three.”

He took off his coat, let it fall to the floor.

”How is your physics project going? I have some ideas if you need help.”

”I think I can handle it.”

”I have some new idas for my robot as well, want to help me with it?”

”Isn't it like your baby?”

”True. You ready? Door's going to open any second now.”

James wasn't ready. The door opened and Anthony was in his face, one hand on his neck and one on his mouth. James wrapped his arms around Anthony, closed his eyes and tried to not look like he wanted to be elsewhere. Cheers and squees washed over them. Anthony let go of him and he didn't need to try and look flustered, he was. Anthony gave a huge grin, grabbed his coat from the floor and wrapped his arm around James' waist.

”Best seven minutes in heaven ever! Wanna bring this back to our room, honeybear?”

James nodded, unable to find his voice. Anthony said goodbye and led James back to their room.

#2

Anthony was cuddly. After their eight minutes in heaven he often sat down near James, leaned against him and searched comfort from him. The first two months he kept asking ”Does this make you uncomfortable?” and ”Is this okay?” but it settled down as he learned James' limits (and how much he could cross them before James threw him out). They kept going to parties, kept studying together and had movie nights every tuesday. They had shared a dorm for six months when they were shoved into the closet at a party again. Anthony let ut a sigh.

”Repeat of last time or something new?”

He leaned casually against James' frame, already unbuckling his pants. James groaned.

”It looks like you're planning to make it worse.”

”I do have a reputation to uphold.”

James grabbed Anthony's hands and buckled his belt again.

”I am not comfortable with this, Anthony.”

”Aww platypus, you're such a tease.”

Anthony wrapped his arms around James' neck and fell into him again. James had to take a step back to avoid falling.

”I've told you a thousand times to call me Tony.”

”Only when you stop with the ridiculous nicknames.”

”You're no fun.”

James leaned against the wall, Anthony leaned against him.

”Did you see the new TA by the way? He looks like a nerd.”

”Everyone's a nerd here.”

”True, but he's like...” Anthony waved his hands and James hugged him. ”I solved that equation we were having trouble with.”

”Did you write it down?”

”When have I ever needed to write anything down?”

”When's your birthday?”

”Spring?”

Anthony pulled his hands through his hair to ruffle it up, pulled his shirt out of the pants. James released him so he could work easier.

”Your hands under my coat this time.”

”Tony, we don't have to, I could just tell them.”

”Finally I get a Tony from you. But no. Redshirt tried that and now everyone's trying to get her in here to prove they've got the magic touch or something. Why are people so terrible?”

”Why don't you save her as well?”

”Because one”, Tony was unbuttoning James' shirt, ”it's too late, everyone has heard it. Two, I'm a guy. Do you know how that will look? Especially considering three, my reputation.”

”All true. Do you really have to do this?”

James tried buttoning his shirt up again but Tony growled and he decided to let the expert work.

”You really need to grow your hair out, sourpuss. Okay, they're coming.”

James pulled Tony close, hands under his coat as instructed. Tony put his hands against James' collarbones, under the open shirt as if he was just about to push it off. James leaned down, mouth close to Tony's ear and face hidden from the door.

”This is ridiculous”, he whispered.

Tony laughed, then closed his eyes as the door opened and let out a moan, pressed closer to James. Cheering made them pull away, James gave a huge grin and started buttoning his shirt while Tony blushed, hurried out and visible struggled to tuck the shirt into his pants again.

”Lots to do”, his blush got brighter. ”Robots to build, countries to invade, stuff like that. Great party Anvil, see you around!”

He ducked out of the room. James followed him and they sank down laughing in their own couch.

”Anvil?”

”Yeah, I see him in the 'shop sometimes. He's always doing something on the anvil.”

”How did you blush on command?”

”Practice”, Tony smiled. ”I wasn't lying though, I do have a lot of shit to take care of. Our date will have to wait.”

He patted James' shoulder before ducking down over his latest sets of blueprints. James smiled and started a movie, leaving his friend to work.

#3

”Brent's graduation party in an hour”, Tony grabbed some clothes from his wardrobe. ”Still up for it?”

”When have I ever backed out of a party?”

”Last week.”

”Last week was finals, it doesn't count. Wasn't his name Adrian?”

”Huh, I've always called him Brent.”

Tony threw a set of clothes to James and grinned.

”Heard they're planning to play spin the bottle.”

”That one's even worse than the closet. Shit, maybe I _should_ stay at home.”

”And leave me alone with all that booze and potential hook-ups?”

”Well, I'm not your nanny.”

Both of them got dressed, Tony grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge and sank down in the couch, handing one bottle to James.

”Any plans for your graduation party?”

”Just dinner with the family. You're invited.”

”Wouldn't want to impose.”

”It's not imposing. How about you?”

”Obie's planning it, it's gonna be huge. Hopefully I'll be able to sneak away early.”

They finished their drinks and arrived fashionable late to the party. Music was blaring and drinks were already flowing. Tony dove straight onto the dancefloor while James sat down to talk with other friends from his classes. It was fun, both of them steadily getting more and more drunk, Tony of course quicker than James. Two hours into the party Brent (Adrian) stood up.

”Time for seven minutes in heaven!”

James sank deeper into the couch. Tony was dragged into the closet with jessica, with Sophia, with Stephen, with Annica, Caroline, Anvil, Redshirt, Xandra and Natalie. Adrian wrapped an arm around James' shoulders.

”Anyone you crushing on?”

”Uhh... uh... Tony! Always Tony!”

”Who doesn't?” Adrian laughed.

He pulled James from the couch, grabbed Tony by the collar and the two found themselves in the closet.

”Well, here we are again”, Tony laughed.

”This is seriously ridiculous by now.”

”You're not wrong. Okay, how are we doing it this time?”

”Can't we just not?”

”Nope. If we don't that Strange-kid will keep stalking me.”

”Is Strange a new nickname for someone?”

”Nope, it's his actual name. He's in the organic sciences. Come on now Rhodey, let me see those abs!”

”Rhodey?”

”Easier to say than Rhodes.”

”It's stupid”, Rhodey though about it for three seconds. ”Tones.”

”Oh... My... GOD! That's the best you can come up with?”

”It is.”

Rhodey started unbuttoning his shirt and Tones grinned, opened his own.

”You have no idea about the things I had to go through in here today.”

”I thought you liked it.”

”I like when it's consensual and I mean I'm okay with a lot but Anvil and Caroline were scary. Strange's an asshole but a gentlemany one. The others were kind of okay. I hope Obie won't start something like this on my party.”

Tones put his hands on his beltbuckle but stopped.

”That'd still make you uncomfortable, right?”

”Uh, yeah. I may have seen you naked more times than I can count...”

”Don't be stupid.”

”But I still don't want to be stuck with a naked you in the closet.”

”Understandable. They have trouble keeping time today so I'm not sure how much time we have.”

”Can we at least do it lowkey today?”

”Yeah sure. Fake kiss, hands on my back. Under the shirt though, you have to look willing. You got us into this this time.”

”Fine, I can do that.”

”We'll blame the drinks if they complain. We're gentlemen, wouldn't want to take advantage of a drunk person.”

The door opened. Rhodey's hands were instantly on Tones' back, Tones' hand on Rhodey's mouth and Tones' face just behind it. Cheering was heard and they were let out. They sat down in a corner, Tones leaning against Rhodey and Rhodey let out a sigh.

”I'm gonna be so glad when we're out of here and never have to suffer through this again.”

#4

Tones' 21 th birthday. Huge party, loud music, lots of food and lots of people. Rhodey was there, as was Obie and people Tones didn't even know. He talked and flirted with everyone, played the social game the best he could. Obie would touch him, introduce him to people and Rhodey would watch from the side. It took hours before Tones had a chance to slip away. He sat down next to Rhodey on the couch and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

”Having fun?”

”So many ladies have made moves on me.”

”You are pretty easy on the eyes.”

”Tones...” Rhodey let out a groan. ”Not what I wanted to hear.”

”Sorry sugarplum, but it's the truth.”

”Still, don't want to hear it.”

”How's the military treating you?”

”You'd know if you took my calls.”

”I'm a busy man.”

Rhodey raised an eyebrow and Tones let out a sigh.

”I'm sorry, but I really _am_ busy, there's not enough time to argue about my unhealthy habits.”

”I'm getting a promotion. How does it feel to finally becoming CEO of Stark Industries?”

Tones shrugged.

”At least it means the two of us are gonna spend more quality time together.”

”Oh god, don't remind me.”

”You don't need to call me God, platypus.”

Tones nudged Rhodey, laughed, and Rhodey shook his head with a smile.

”Tony!” Obie's voice cut through the crowd. ”Tony, Tony, Tony...” Obie slapped a huge hand on Tones' shoulder and squeezed. ”So this is where you disappeared to. I was going to introduce you to one of your father's old business-friends, but some of the younger crowd have requested that we play a game.”

Both Tones and Rhodey tensed up and glanced at each other.

”What game?” Tones forced a laugh. ”Spin the bottle with shots instead of kisses?”

”Close but no cigar. No, my boy”, Obie patted Tony's shoulder three times, ”they have asked to play 7 minutes in heaven. I assume you're familiar with the game?”

Tones and Rhodey exchanged glances again.

”Is it really necessary? We're not high schoolers any longer.”

”We're not”, Obie pulled Tones from the couch, ”but every now and then it's a good idea to relive the youth. Come on now, Rose has asked for you specifically.”

Tones was shoved into the closet with Rose, Gary, Annabelle, Lisa, Marie, Strange (”What are you doing here?” ”Your... uncle? Invited me.”) and several others who just became a face among many. He saw Obie disappear into it a couple of times, searched the room for Rhodey. Rhodey was getting pulled towards the closet by Whitney.

”Hey, lay off him. I have exclusive rights to my honeybear.”

Whitney grabbed Rhodey harder and Tones crossed his arms over his chest. After a minute she shoved Rhodey to Tones and pushed both of them into the closet. Tones laughed.

”We have got to stop meeting like this.”

”It's not funny.”

”Whitney is impatient so we only have five minutes in heaven this time.”

Tones put his hands to his sides, looked at Rhodey, at the stuff in the closet.

”Sorry pal, but I'm gonna have to make you uncomfortable this time. On the floor.”

”What?”

”Your back on the floor.”

”We're just supposed to make out!”

”You should have seen me and Rose”, Tones snorted. ”But we also need Whitney to leave you alone. Usually she's after me, sorry you got caught in the crossfire.”

Rhodey sank down to the floor and Tones sat over him, unbuttoned his shirt, threw his own to the side. Rhodey's eyes grew wide.

”I know, I'm sorry. Just... shit, why did you have to find _Whitney_ of all people?”

”If I had known it'd make you this jealous I'd have found her earlier.”

”Mm yes, talk dirty at me.”

”So what's the plan, genius?”

”Gotta make it look like we're really into this, so I'm gonna need you to... Your hand at the back of my head, Look like you're trying to pull me in for another kiss. I'm gonna resist because I'll be unbuckling my belt so you need to get up on your elbow. Can you do that?”

”Uh...”

”15 seconds.”

Rhodey got up on his elbow, put his hand on the back of Tones' head as instructed. He closed his eyes, Tones' breathing got quicker and he started undoing his belt. The door opened and Tones jumped, slid off Rhodey and blushed. Rhodey managed a pout but kept his eyes on Tones.

”Shit”, Tones raised a hand to his heart. ”Give a guy a warning, will ya? I'm sure there's like 5 minutes left!”

”Aww, honey, afraid of showing our love infront of an audience?”

”Just trying to keep people believing you're the innocent Pooh-bear they take you for.”

Tones grabbed his shirt and pulled himself to his feet. Rhodey scrambled up as well, closed his shirt. Whitney gave him a sour look before stomping away and Rhodey breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled Tones in for a hug.

”Thanks man, you saved me.”

”Think I signed my death warrant though”, Tones said with a laugh and eyes locked on Obie. ”Let's disappear to the lab for a bit to let them cool off.”

#5

Getting away from your kidnappers is a good excuse to throw a party. Obie and Pepper had told him to lay low for a while so it was just a few friends (for loose definitions of few and friends). Rhodey was there, of course, as was Pepper and Obie. Lots of booze and expensive food because it wouldn't be a Stark-party otherwise. Tones walked around, talked with the guests, sometimes ”helped” the DJ out. Tried to get Pepper to dance with him, tried Rhodey as well, but ended up dancing with Whitney instead. He wasn't sure who started it but suddenly cheering echoed from the hallway. He went there, saw two very flustered guests hurrying away and then Whitney's hands were on his back, shoving him foreward. Somehow Rhodey ended up in his way and before either could blink they found themselves in the closet.

”Here we go again”, Rhodey sighed.

Tones blinked, stared at his friend through an alcoholic daze.

”I love you”, he blurted out.

”What? Tones, no, you don't.”

”I dooo, you're the glue that keeps me together.”

He fell towards Rhodey, who caught him.

”I think you've had too much to drink.”

”Nooo, I've only had like 6 shots, it's only dulled half of my brain.”

”Clearly the rational one.”

”Maybe. Come on, let's kiss and get out of here.”

”Still asexual.”

”Aromantic as well?”

”Maybe I just don't want to kiss _you_.”

”I know you love me, honeybear.”

”As a friend.”

”Did you just friendzone me?”

”How drunk are you?”

”Six shots, baby.”

”Six shots of what?”

”Six shots of loving you.”

Tones wrapped his arms around Rhodey and squeezed him. Rhodey patted his back.

”Just a fake kiss today?”

”Fiiiiiiine. Still love you.”

Tones nuzzled his nose into the crook of Rhodey's neck and Rhodey laughed.

”Okay Romeo, that's enough.”

”If I'm Romeo does that make you Juliette and does _that_ mean we're gonna die because let me tell you I did not escape certain death just to get killed.”

”You holding on okay?”

”Yeah, I'm fine, just drunk.”

Someone was opening the door. Rhodey quickly wrapped an arm around Tones, put his other hand over Tones' mouth and leaned in for the fake kiss. Tones wrapped his arms around Rhodey and let him take the lead. People were squeeing, flashes went off. Rhodey attempted to pull away, but Tones fell against his chest.

”Comfy...”

”Fine, I'll carry you, Romeo.”

Tones giggled and Rhodey threw him over his shoulders, carried him into his bedroom and dumped him on the bed. He considered leaving, but sank down next to Tones instead. Tones was snoring lightly and Rhodey put a blanket over him before leaning against the headboard.

”JARVIS, start something with Davis Attenborough.”

”With pleasure, sir.”

Obie and Pepper could take care of the party, from what Rhodey had heard Tones definately needed sleep. Tones rolled closer to Rhodey, put his hand in Rhodey's lap and Rhodey buried his hand in Tones' hair. He would make sure his friend slept.

#+1

Tones had never in a million years imagined he would live in a house together with his childhood hero, a Nordic god, two spies and a person who could transform into a huge ragemonster if his heartrate got too high, but here he was. He would also never in a million year imagine a party together with them and several other people from the spy organization, but  _here he was_ . And what's more, he would never imagine one of those spies suddenly suggesting seven minutes in heaven for entertainment, but apparenty that was his life now.

”We're a bit too old for that, don't you think?” Tones asked with a huff.

”Oh, come on, we need to teach Steve about it”, Clint smirked. ”He missed out while in the ice.”

”He would have been too old for it even if he didn't went into the ice”, Tones argued.

Natasha put a bottle on the floor, forced the avengers to sit their asses down around it. Pepper, Rhodey and Hill joined as well.

”I'm gonna spin the bottle twice”, Natasha smiled, ”the people it lands on goes into the closet and do the kissy-thing.”

Pepper and Hill. Both came out blushing with ruffled clothes and hair falling out of their buns. Clint and Natasha. The closet shook during their seven minutes. Natasha and Bruce. Bruce had lipstick on his cheek when they came out. Bruce and Thor. The others could hear them discussing science during their seven minutes. Tones and Steve. The most awkward seven minutes in their lives, but Steve had a blush on his cheeks when they came out. Pepper and Rhodey. Pepper and Hill again. And again. Tones was almost certain Natasha did it on purpose. Tones and Rhodey. Rhodey was blushing even before they got in there.

”So”, Tones said. ”Here we go again.”

”Did you mean it?”

”What?”

”What you said last time.”

”Uh yeah. Of course I did.”

”Because I... I'm...”

”Rhodey, don't get your panties in a twist, we don't need to do anything, we're all adult now.”

”I know you're allosexual.”

”Uh?”

”And I can't give you that.”

”???”

”Because I'm ace.”

”I know? Platypus, what's up?”

”But I'm definately Tony-romantic.”

”You...?”

”What I'm saying is I love you too. And I know we can't be but I wanted you to know.”

”You...”

”I'm sorry to spring it on you like this but this was the best opportunity … mf!”

Tones' mouth connected with Rhodey's. Careful, trying, and Rhodey wrapped his arms around Tones, allowed Tones' hands to dance over his back, his chest, his abs. Tones pulled away from the kiss.

”Not uncomfortable?”

”Not at all.”

Rhodey leaned forward, caught Tones in a new kiss, deepened it.  


”I don't need sex”, Tones whispered and kissed Rhodey again. ”Not when I have you.”

”You sure about that?”

”Well, you _are_ the glue that keeps me together.”

”That is so cheesy”, Rhodey kissed Tones' cheek, forehead and nose, ”but I love it. So, are we doing this?” He kissed Tones on the mouth again. ”Are we a couple now?”

”Only if you”, another kiss, ”stop by more often.”

”I'll see what I can do”, Rhodey pulled Tones close, buried a hand in Tones' hair and carressed his back with the other. ”I'm sorry it took this long.”

Tones kissed Rhodey again just as the door opened. Pepper smiled, Clint cheered.

”You've given me heaven since we first met”, Tones gave Rhodey one more kiss, ”I could have waited forever.”

”You're the cheesiest”, Rhodey ruffled Tones' hair and pushed him out of the closet. ”Come on, let's give someone else a chance at heaven.”

Tones laughed, sank down in the couch and pulled Rhodey down as well. He leaned against his boyfriend (Boyfriend! They were finally together! Tones squeed) and closed his eyes.

”I don't need anything more, honeybear. What we already have is all I've ever wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have watched Iron Man: Armored Adventures lately so the Whitney that was stalking Rhodey and Tones is of course Obie's daughter :P
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
